Quelque chose de vivant
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: Alyson Appletown attaque sa première année à Poudlard dans la maison de Poufsouffle. Vivez avec elle ses trois premières semaines dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie britannique, les fabuleux cours de Potions et autres surprises…


**Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui est en rapport avec l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

**Genre :** Général, humour.

**Notes :** Fanfiction réalisée dans le cadre du PJM (Potter Jeux-de-Mots) n°26 de TWWO. C'est aussi mon premier PJM (suis toute émue).

**Mots demandés dans ce PJM :** Photocopier, acrobate, coquelicot, hooligan et espoir.

**Notes bis :** Il n'y a pas vraiment de suite logique, juste une histoire de « vivant » (vous comprendrez en lisant XD). Par contre, c'est un spécial OC (original character), évocation de Neville et Draco. Fanfic ne prenant pas en compte du bordel du 4°, 5°, … tomes. Imaginez juste que c'est un Poudlard tranquille .

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que le château de Poudlard regorgeait de mystère et de signes de sorcellerie. Il impressionnait toujours les premières années issues d'un foyer moldu ou d'un parent sorcier. Quoi de plus impressionnant que la vue imposante du château par le lac, ses portraits vivants, ses armures qu'on devinait vivantes aussi, ses escaliers capricieux, son plafond magique, son traqueur d'élèves imprudents et effrontés avec son monstre poilu – soit le concierge Rusard et sa fidèle Miss Teigne.

Et tous les ans, avant la rentrée des élèves, tous les fantômes du château, qui en réunissait quatre-vingts dix-neuf, se consultaient pour discuter de la façon dont ils allaient se présenter aux premières années. Car apparaître soudainement au moment où le directeur crit un « Bon appétit ! » tonitruant était, certes, un bon effet de surprise pour les petits nouveaux – à l'exception de Peeve, bien sûr qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de saluer « poliment » la directrice-adjointe qui accueillait les futurs diplômés. Mais cela faisait bien dix ans qu'ils pratiquaient ce rituel et, d'un accord commun, ils voulaient changer ! Aussi, le Baron Sanglant fixa la date de la réunion plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumé, car il fallait que les quatre-vingts dix-neuf fantôm… quatre-vingts dix-huit fantômes, se corrigea-t-il mentalement en pensant à Peeve, soit en accord. Ce qui n'était pas une partie de plaisir ! soupira-t-il en observant le brouhaha qui régnait dans leur salle de réunion.

‹›

Alyson saisit la spatule en bois, la plongea dans son chaudron qui dégageait une fumée violine et tourna la mixture rouge. Jusqu'à présent, son résultat s'approchait des consignes écrites au tableau par le professeur Rogue. L'homme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux noirs et gras marchait d'un pas lent mais menaçant et se penchait légèrement sur le chaudron d'un élève pour, avant de partir, commenter – ou casser dans l'art et la manière de le faire – d'une voix doucereuse les erreurs faites durant la préparation de la potion. Alyson ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admirative devant la compétence de son professeur lorsqu'il énonçait tous les ingrédients manquants dans la mixture qu'ils devaient préparer. Ou alors les détails techniques :

- On ne vous demande pas de battre des œufs mais de mélanger lentement les ingrédients Miss Appletown !

Alyson rougit de honte et ralentit la cadence de sa main.

- C'est un défaut dont il faudrait que vous y remédiez au plus vite, ce n'est pas un cours de cuisine ici !

Et le Maître des Potions s'en alla vers le fond de la classe, laissant une Alyson plus rouge qu'une fraise mûre au soleil. Elle échangea un regard avec Gabriel. La semaine dernière, avant d'entrer en cours de Potions, elle avait discuté cuisine avec le garçon et comparait leurs recettes de pâtisserie et de sauces. Gabriel lui avait fait remarqué après les deux heures de cours que leur professeur les avait entendus, il avait vu son regard antipathique posé sur eux deux.

Les deux heures terminés, les élèves prirent une fiole qu'ils remplirent de leur potion et sortirent de la salle, en évitant soigneusement le chaudron à gauche de la porte. La catastrophe de leur classe, le Poufsouffle Adrien Skin, digne d'un certain Neville Londubat d'après le directeur des Serpentard, avait fait exploser son chaudron, littéralement. Une hanse s'était incrustée dans le mur, l'autre avait frôlé la tête d'Andrew Michigan pour s'écraser au sol. Le pauvre Adrien Skin avait été propulsé dans les airs, volant à travers toute la classe et s'était étalé près de la réserve du professeur. Au final, après avoir calmé la panique auprès des premières années, le professeur Rogue envoya cinq blessés à Madame Pomfresh, qui avaient été touché par des bouts fondus du chaudron et profita de la présence d'élèves quatrième année de sa maison pour qu'ils transportent Skin évanoui à l'infirmerie. Il accorda par la suite vingt points à Serpentard pour service rendu. Les autres élèves touchés par la mixture de Skin avaient pu bénéficier des soins de l'enseignant et le cours avait repris. Gabriel sortit en dernier de la salle de classe. Alyson, l'attendant dehors, lui demanda pourquoi avait-il mis autant de temps pour s'en aller.

- Je n'arrivais pas à mettre la potion dans ma fiole, elle voulait se barrer, dit-il avec effarement. D'ailleurs, il faudrait se dépêcher, j'ai pas envi qu'il nous rattrape pour me passer un savon.

D'un accord commun, ils prirent la direction de l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles d'Adrien. Madame Pomfresh assura qu'il pourra les rejoindre le soir mais le garçon avait besoin de repos. Rassurés, ils continuèrent leur route vers la Grande Salle. Ils commençaient par avoir faim mine de rien. Alors qu'elle se servait des pâtes, Alyson fit remarquer :

- Quand même, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies fait une potion vivante.

Pensif, Gabriel répondit :

- Ma dernière expérience culinaire remonte aux grandes vacances quand j'ai voulu faire un flan. Mon père en est témoin et il a même filmé la scène : quand on voulait le découper avec un couteau, le flan reculait.

- Faudrait que tu m'en fasses un, intervint Thalie Murray, assise à côté de lui. Histoire de faire peur à Euterpe.

Thalie Murray était une camarade de leur promotion à Poufsouffle, tout comme eux. Elle était la huitième de ses neuf soeurs. Ses parents moldus avaient trouvé l'idée originale, selon eux précisa Thalie, de nommer leurs enfants par les noms des muses grecques. Cette fantaisie provenait d'une visite de Francesca Murray auprès d'une voyante qui lui avait prédit qu'elle accoucherait de neuf filles. Perplexe, elle en parla à son mari, puis d'année en année, ils réalisèrent que la prédiction de la voyante, une certaine Sibylle Trelawney, s'averrait vraie. Le couple, mordu de la mythologie grecque, décidèrent d'appeler leurs filles ainsi. Et presque toutes se trouvaient à Poudlard – à l'exception de la dernière. Ainsi Calliope et Clio entamaient leur dernière année à Serdaigle. Érato, Euterpe et Melpomène à Serpentard commençaient leur sixième, cinquième et quatrième années respectivement. À Gryffondor, les jumelles Polymnie et Terpsichore allaient sur leur troisième année. Thalie avait atterri à Poufsouffle et Uranie attendait avec impatience de rejoindre ses sœurs sorcières à Poudlard.

Thalie, sympathique au demeurant, pouvait se montrer très rancunière et elle n'avait pas apprécié la plaisanterie d'Euterpe, qui lui avait envoyé une lettre qui se métamorphosait dès qu'on la touchait en particules brumeuses opaque grise et prenait la forme, si elle pouvait, de la chose qui nous faisait le plus peur. Un lundi matin, dès que Thalie eut ouvert la lettre, d'énormes serpents aussi gros qu'un tronc d'arbre l'encerclaient. La pauvre fille fit une crise de panique et se retrouva toute la journée à l'infirmerie. Quand elle apprit le commanditaire de cette lettre, famille ou pas, elle promit que sa vengeance serait digne de sa colère et de la peur qu'elle eut ressenties – ainsi que la honte qu'elle subit dans la Grande Salle. Depuis, elle échafaudait toute sorte de plan pour accomplir sa vengeance.

- Euterpe n'aime pas les surprises, surtout de ce genre-là. Alors, je fais mine de lui envoyer de gros vers de terres du potager de Hagrid au petit déjeuné. Je vais même essayer de m'arranger avec une chouette pour que le colis atterrisse dans son bol de céréale et comme son anniversaire est dans deux semaines, je lui offre un gâteau "bloblotant". Oui, c'est une super idée ! s'écria-t-elle, victorieuse.

Avec un peu d'imagination, les élèves pouvaient sentir une aura noire et rouge émanée d'elle. Thalie se tourna vers Gabriel, joignit ses mains et lui demanda avec un air suppliant :

- Oh, s'il te plait, tu peux me faire ça ? Je te fournis tout ce qu'il te faudra !

- Pas de problème, assura Gabriel. En plus, mes gâteaux sont très bons, donc elle manquera quelque chose.

- Merci beaucoup, tu es mon dieu !

Alyson hésitait entre l'amusement ou l'exaspération. Les idées tordues et l'agitation de sa camarade de chambrée l'épuisaient, rien qu'en la regardant. Soudain, une pensée traversa son cerveau :

- Dites vous deux, les interrompit-elle. Vous savez comment on peut dupliquer les feuilles ?

Deux regards bovins lui répondirent et elle soupira.

- Le professeur Sinistra m'a remis une carte du ciel, mais elle a oublié d'en faire plusieurs exemplaires pour les remettre aux autres.

- Demande aux seniors, dit Thalie en désignant les cinquièmes années.

Alyson acquiesça et au soir, elle observa attentivement tous les adolescents dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle, teintée de marron et jaune par-ci par-là. Son regard se posa sur un groupe plus âgée qu'elle et se demanda intérieurement s'ils étaient de bonnes cibles. De plus, elle ne voulait pas se rendre ridicule devant ses aînés. Plongée dans sa réflexion qui prenait toute l'attention de son cerveau, elle ne vit pas qu'un garçon du groupe l'avait repérée, s'était levé et venait vers elle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole qu'elle se rendit compte de son indiscrétion.

- Excuse-moi, tu as un problème ?

L'air interrogateur du jeune homme lui apprit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas la moindre du monde de son impolitesse. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, son visage prit feux de honte et de gêne. Elle abaissa aussitôt les yeux.

- Par…Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous importuner.

Elle se sentait tellement ridicule qu'elle voulait que le sol s'ouvre pour l'engloutir dans les profondeurs du château. Son interlocuteur sourit et la rassura :

- Il n'y a pas de mal. On ne va pas te manger hein !

Alyson osa lever les yeux et croisa le regard bienveillant du garçon. Les joues toujours chaudes, elle se lança :

- Est-ce que vous savez quelle formule permet de **photocopier** une feuille ?

Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle re-rencontra un regard bovin.

- Je veux dire, dupliquer, copier cette carte, précisa-t-elle en sortant la carte d'astronomie.

Un moment, Alyson eut peur que le garçon ne connaisse pas non plus la formule, mais lorsque son visage s'illumina, le soulagement était tel que ses crispations disparurent instantanément.

- Rien de plus simple, s'exclama-t-il. Tu es en première année, c'est ça ?

Le visage encore rouge, elle hocha de la tête.

- Par contre, il t'en faut combien ?

- Une trentaine, répondit Alyson, après un instant de réflexion.

‹›

Dans la soirée, vers onze heures, Alyson se coucha dans son lit. Après s'être assurée que les trente et une cartes étaient bien dans son sac, elle se déshabilla complètement, minus sa culotte, et rentra dans son lit chaud. Ses colocataires dormaient déjà. Thalie marmonnait dans son sommeil et Alyson capta quelques mots comme « vengeance », « maudit », « vivant ». Portant son regard sur les rideaux marrons, elle repensa à Gregory Gottigny, le cinquième année qui l'avait aidée. Outre le fait qu'elle trouvait le garçon à son goût – non, elle ne perdait pas le nord, puis elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les blonds – elle s'était promis de le remercier. Cependant, elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi lui offrir. Elle se tourna sur le côté et se dit qu'elle demanderait à ses amis le lendemain. À peine avait-elle fermé les yeux qu'elle s'endormit.

Le monde des rêves était un lieu bien étrange, plus étrange que le monde des sorciers et Poudlard. Car un rêve pouvait avoir une logique comme il était dénué de sens – et Alyson avait hâte d'avoir Divination pour en tirer des significations des quelques rêves plus que bizarre qu'elle se souvenait. Et Alyson revit son pré-premier jour à Poudlard, de la vue du château dans les barques jusqu'à l'accueil de la femme stricte, le professeur Mac Gonagall. Alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers, une fillette aux longs cheveux châtains noués en une haute queue de cheval s'écria :

- Oh ! Un **acrobate** !

Elle pointait du doigt le haut de l'escalier. Alors que tout le monde suivit la direction des yeux, un caquètement raisonna et les plus observateurs remarquèrent l'air exaspéré du professeur Mac Gonagall. Un fantôme à l'allure grotesque les regardait avec intensité, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Quand il vit qu'il était au centre de leur intérêt, Peeve fit mine de tomber du haut de la rambarde, mais se ressaisit et fonça en leur direction à toute vitesse en poussant un hurlement aigu. Les premières années prirent peurs, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'éparpiller que le professeur Mac Gonagall, après avoir jeté son venin sur le fantôme, rétablit l'ordre en haussant de la voix. Lorsqu'il l'avait traversée, Alyson eut l'impression de plonger dans un lac glacial. Alors qu'elle se tournait avec l'intention de dire ses quatre vérités au fantôme – elle ne s'était pas attardée sur l'anormalité de voir un fantôme – la pièce se métamorphosa pour un décor jaune et marron, une immense mosaïque représentant Helga Poufsouffle et un blaireau à ses pieds sur la porte-fenêtre condamnée, un feu répandant doucement mais sûrement sa chaleur dans toute la salle commune et Gregory Gottigny était face à elle. Alyson, peu surprise de l'étrangeté de la situation – elle se demandait si elle prenait conscience qu'elle se trouvait dans son rêve –, l'observait avec curiosité. Gregory arborait son sourire en coin et s'approchait d'elle. Quand elle vit qu'une main lui tenait le menton, elle ferma doucement les yeux, attendant le contact sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il vint, elle les rouvrit et constata avec horreur qu'elle embrassait son professeur de potion !

‹›

- Maman !! s'écria Alyson, sursautant dans son lit.

- Ta gueule ! répliqua une voix endormie à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Un bruit sourd, comme un objet lourd s'écrasant fatalement contre un meuble en bois, suivi d'un grincement, comme ledit meuble en bois se déplaçant par le choc, retentirent dans le dortoir des filles. Alyson avait le cœur qui battait à très grande vitesse, une expression horrifiée au visage.

- Est-ce que… commença-t-elle dans un murmure que seul son oreiller et, peut-être, les draps, entendaient.

Son cerveau avait du mal à aligner deux pensées, deux idées cohérentes et interagissant l'une avec l'autre.

- Est-ce que je…

Le silence, dérangé quelque fois par des petits ronflements, ne l'encourageait pas dans la progression de sa phrase.

-… fantasmerais sur Rogue ?

Elle se frotta nerveusement les yeux en répétant « Pas d'images mentales ! Pas d'images mentales ! ».

‹›

Le lendemains, elle fit un rapport détaillé de son rêve à Gabriel et lui confia ses inquiétudes.

- De là à dire que tu fantasmes sur Rogue, c'est pousser un Basilic dans un poulailler. Tu as juste fait l'amalgame entre qui tu veux exploser la tronche et avec qui tu veux sortir.

L'explication rationnelle – hum ! – de Gabriel ne la rassurait pas, absolument pas. Un moment, elle se voyait bien envoyer un chaudron d'Adrien Skin sur Dumbledore – qui se le mangea dans la tronche parce que la sénilité eut raison de lui, d'après l'explication logique du Ministère – en courant tout de suite après en s'excusant de son horrible méprise car elle croyait que c'était Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

- Enfin, tant que tu ne fais pas ça en pratique, conclut Gabriel.

- Je suis mal barrée alors, gémit Alyson.

- Mais non, je te surveillerai, la rassura son ami.

Cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère. Surtout qu'il la bombarda de question sur ce certain Gregory Gottigny qu'il ne connaissait pas.

‹›

Alyson n'aimait pas le 15 Septembre. Elle voulait sauter le petit déjeuné et allait directement en cours, mais Gabriel, en bon dragon qu'il pouvait être, l'avait menacée de la ligoter et de la traîner si elle ne venait pas d'elle-même. Ronchonnant, elle retardait au mieux son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Dix minutes passèrent et Gabriel lui demanda :

- Mais pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas déjeuné ce matin ?

- Pour éviter ça, dit-elle en pointant une chouette blanche qui planait en sa direction.

Le volatile déposa avec toute la délicatesse d'un mammouth son épais paquet qui, sans les réflexes de Maximilien Fisher, aurait atterri dans la cafetière. Le paquet était enveloppé d'un papier rose vif avec des motifs d'étoiles, de fleurs multicolores et un grand soleil trônait sur le haut du paquet, la gratifiant d'un sourire chaleureux.

- Ça ne peut pas être Tonton Jacky, les Télétobies, c'était l'année dernière.

Le soleil lui rappelait douloureusement le cadeau de son Oncle Jacky qui lui avait offert un dvd et une peluche de cette série pour tout petit. Elle eut aussi une grosse peluche Casimir mais elle savait que Christina, une bonne amie à son père, ne perdait jamais une seconde pour l'embêter.

Alyson s'apprêta à déchirer le papier, la trouille au ventre. Elle aurait préféré le déballer dans le dortoir que devant tout le monde. Déjà des têtes curieuses s'étaient retournées pour scruter l'étrange colis et attendaient qu'elle le déballe pour voir son contenu. De plus, le souvenir de la menace de son meilleur ami moldu de retarder l'ouverture de cadeau lui taraudait l'esprit. En effet, il l'avait menacée d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, dans l'heure de leur réception maximum, ou il demanderait à la farfelus sorcière Aphrodisia Appletown de lui dégotter un papier cadeau qui s'ouvrait de lui même en engueulant sévèrement sa victim… son destinataire, à la mode beuglante, si celui-ci ne l'avait pas fait. Papier qui résistait à l'eau et au feu.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à arracher une ouverture et posa un doigt sur une étoile, une chanson se déclancha et un « Joyeux anniversaire » tonitruant résonna dans la Grande Salle. Suspendant son geste, Alyson se tendit et devint aussi pâle qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Le soleil chantait ! Et il se transforma en un joli **coquelicot** se mouvant tout autour du paquet, dont le papier cadeau se découpait au passage de la fleur et révéla un carton. La taille et la forme de l'objet semblaient dans les normes de la normalité d'après Alyson. Cette dernière essayait de faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait, y compris de Gabriel. Elle tentait d'ignorer les rires et les moqueries des autres, puis ouvrit le carton. Intérieurement, elle aurait bien voulu le démonter, bousiller sauvagement, se venger sur cette pauvre boîte qui n'avait rien demandé, mais elle jugea que l'expérience s'avérerait trop risquée et dangereuse pour son semblant de réputation, descendu aux profondeurs des infinis négatifs sans même guidées par une asymptotes verticale. Aussi, préféra-t-elle la délicatesse, même si ses mains tremblaient de rage.

Sorcière diplômée ou pas, exceptionnelle dans les relations avec les ministères sorciers étrangers ou non, Aphrodisia Appletown allait payer très cher ! Le paquet contenait un déguisement d'abeille grandeur nature avec un petit mot « Pour le bal de Noël ! ».

- Déjà, soupira Alyson.

- Il y a des farfelus dans ta famille, constata Gabriel.

- Non, elle, elle est reniée de la famille.

- Pour son originalité ?

- Non, parce qu'ils sont tous étroits d'esprit et racistes et qu'ils n'acceptent pas le mari de ma tante qui est noir. Des abrutis de première quoi.

Pour tout commentaire, Gabriel haussa des épaules et continua son petit déjeuné.

‹›

Histoire de la Magie. Le cours le plus soporifique et pour cause : placé de huit heures à dix heures, cela permettait à quelques élèves, pour ne pas dire la moitié d'entre eux, de continuer la grasse matinée ou de rattraper les heures de sommeil en moins. Et Alyson convenait que la révolution du peuple MorDän en 1223, décimé quatre siècles auparavant, lui était une information aussi importante que la couleur des chaussettes du Premier Ministre britannique moldu. De plus, les pipelettes derrière l'empêchaient de se concentrer – quand bien même elle n'y mettait que très peu de volonté – et elle ne pouvait même pas converser à voix basse avec Gabriel. Elle nota sur son parchemin qu'elle devait dire à son ami d'essuyer la bave qui coulait le long de sa bouche.

-… Et mon père m'a envoyée une lettre comme quoi mon frère a été arrêté par les poulets – la police – parce qu'il était dans le groupe des **hooligans** qui se bastonnaient avec les supporters italiens.

- C'est grave quand même !

- Bah, tu sais, pour moi, football et Quidditch, c'est la même chose, il y a des dégénérés parmi les supporters.

Alyson sourit. Elle se souvenait du seul mach de football que son père l'avait emmenée regarder. Du spectaculaire, surtout lorsqu'un joueur se prit la balle dans le nez, alors qu'il voulait faire une tête.

Les deux heures de Potions qui terminaient la matinée furent marquées par le compte-rendu des « œuvres » des premières années. En particuliers par la mixture de Gabriel.

- Je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que je suis confronté à un tel phénomène, dit Rogue en fixant d'un regard perçant Gabriel. Votre potion, si je puis l'appeler ainsi, semblait tout à fait réussi, mais lorsque je voulais verser un concentré de citron de Florides, elle voulait s'échapper de votre fiole.

Il y eut quelques rires, qui n'affectèrent pas Gabriel.

- Et lorsque je voulais l'analyser, car c'est un cas assez rare, elle se tassait dans le fond de votre fiole. J'ai **espoir** qu'un jour, vous réussirez à me concocter une potion qui ne possédera pas des caractéristiques de vie. Car cela ne vous sera d'aucune aide pour réussir vos BUSES et vos ASPIC de Potions.

- Promis, j'essaierais d'apprivoiser mes futures préparations, maugréa Gabriel une fois le cours commençait.

Se prêtant à son jeu, il se pencha sur son chaudron :

- T'as bien compris ? Fais au moins semblant de faire la morte, au moins pour faire plaisir au prof.

En face, Alyson pouffa de rire et se baissa instinctivement. Une louche la frôla à toute vitesse pour rentrer en collision fatale avec le chaudron de Pignus Pingman. Une fumée épaisse bleuâtre s'échappait du chaudron d'Adrien Skin, rivalisant avec de la purée de pois.

- Faites un _protego_ au cas où, siffla Thalie à Gabriel et Alyson, en montrant d'un coup de tête le territoire dangereux.

Alyson se disait qu'on apprenait mieux la pratique de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en Potions. Sorts, esquive, technique, survie… Surtout la survie et l'instinct de conservation !

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
